


Caress

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Esser wonders, not for the first time, if she is only being teased, but the look of awe on the captain’s face is unmistakable.
Relationships: Djeeta/Esser | Tien (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Caress

**Author's Note:**

> Esser has the best erune ears

Djeeta handles the ten wolf gun with an ease that would almost make Esser jealous were she not in awe of the captain’s skills. It dawns on her that Djeeta may even be holding back for her sake and Esser contemplates just how much she has yet to learn about her own weapon.

A gentle touch against her hand breaks Esser from her thoughts and she blinks, slowly coming back to the moment. The warm smile on Djeeta’s face makes her cheeks heat even as it helps to ease the tension running through her body.

Esser’s ears droop slightly. “My apologies-”

“None of that.” Djeeta presses a finger to her lips, smile growing even wider. “Even I still have a lot to learn, but we’ll learn together.”

Together. The very thought of continuing to train together makes Esser’s heart race.

A derisive snort breaks the moment and Esser is very suddenly reminded that they aren’t exactly alone. 

Djeeta pulls her hand away and Esser nearly sighs at the loss of contact. The captain looks more amused than anything by Quatre’s antics but Esser knows he is purposely being rude.

Glancing over her shoulder, Esser narrows her eyes and gives him a meaningful look. Quatre looks apologetic for all of a second until he notices Djeeta biting her lip, trying not to laugh. The glare returns threefold and Esser just shakes her head.

As she turns her attention back to Djeeta, Esser’s breath catches in her throat. There is a sparkle in the captain’s eyes that reminds her of Lyria whenever food is present. Her ears flicker slightly, the movement catching Djeeta’s eyes and Esser feels a shiver run down her spine.

Hesitantly, Esser takes a seat, motioning for Djeeta to do the same. She is still fairly puzzled over this agreement, surprised that Djeeta would want something such as this in return. It hardly seems to be a fair exchange.

A quick glance in Djeeta’s direction only serves to make Esser more nervous. She wonders, not for the first time, if she is only being teased, but the look of awe on the captain’s face is unmistakable. 

Esser takes a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the onslaught. Her ears flicker back and forth before standing straight. Meeting Djeeta’s gaze, Esser quietly nods. Despite all of the questions and uncertainty running through her mind, Esser trusts Djeeta. If this is truly what the captain wants, she will gladly allow it.

The first touch is soft, almost ticklish as Djeeta lightly brushes the edge of Esser’s ears with her fingertips. Esser’s nose wrinkles at the sensation but it is not unpleasant. 

Djeeta pauses, glancing at Esser with a bashful expression. “You’re okay? I’m not being too rough am I?”

Esser shakes her head, not quite trusting herself to speak. The touch is unexpected, but not unwelcome. 

A curious look appears on Djeeta’s face and she studies Esser while resuming her exploration. Fingertips trace along the edge of one ear, noting each little reaction until suddenly blunt nails ticklishly scratch just above the base. The sudden sensation makes Esser giggle and Djeeta’s face lights up in a brilliant smile.

Djeeta grows a bit bolder, stroking along the length of both ears before exploring the soft downy spot at the base. Esser’s ears droop in relaxation at the gentle ministrations. It almost makes her feel as if she could melt right into the floor. Esser leans into the touch with a sigh that almost sounds like a purr. 

Idly, Esser can hear Quatre grumbling in the background, but she pays him no mind, too caught up in the feeling of Djeeta’s gentle touch.


End file.
